The present invention relates to electrolysis of a compound dissolved in a solvent using a liquid cathode, and, more particularly, to methods of producing molten aluminum by electrolysis of an aluminum compound dissolved in a solvent.
In efforts concerning the utilization of refractory hard metal elements for the production of aluminum according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,420, issued Jan. 31, 1978, in the names of P. A. Foster Jr. and S. C. Jacobs for "Electrolytic Production of Metal", a significant problem has been breakage of the elements. Substantial effort has been made to create refractory hard metal elements which are less susceptible to breakage. Efforts have also been made to reduce breakage by reducing the effects of thermal gradients during heatup; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,444, issued Mar. 27, 1979, in the name of J. R. Minick for "Method for Preheating a Molten Salt Electrolysis Cell".